Embarrass
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Its not easy to embarrass Nishinoya


The Karasano volleyball team is sitting down talking together.

Asahi turns his head away from them with a light blush "W-Whatever guys!"

Tanaka "It's so easy to embarrass you."

Daichi "That goes for you too Tanaka."

Sugawara "When you think about it? That goes for all of us?"

They all agree awkwardly.

Yamaguchi "A-actually I have a question?"

"Hmm??"

"Does it apply to Nishinoya?"

They all look at the short libero

"Come to think of it…"

"I've never actually seen him embarrassed?"

"Yeah me either?"

They all agree and Nishinoya smiles.

Nishinoya leans back on his hands "That's cause nothing really embarrassing me? Anymore at least."

"Huh?"

Tanaka smiles "As kids we lived close we'd play together a lot. Back then his heart was glass. He'd get embarrassed by everything. This one time this girl gave him a flower and he couldn't stop blushing, smiling, or talk right for a few weeks."

Nishinoya slaps his head "You don't have to tell them about when we were kids ya know? If you're trying to embarrass me by telling them it's not gonna work? I'm not embarrassed by that. It's just unnecessary. I'm not like that anymore."

Tanaka chuckles "Still. You were such a crybaby then."

"So were you Ryu!!"

"Oh shut up."

Nishinoya smiles "You've known me for ages and can't embarrass me. Face it none of you can."

The team frowns.

Tanaka lights up "There's _that_ remember?"

Nishinoya rolls his eyes "Ryu we were 9. Let it go. It was one time."

Hinata "Huh?? What??"

Nishinoya "When we were 9 I had a crush on someone and gave them a letter. I wonder what happened to him?"

"Him?!?!"

Nishinoya tilts his head "Did I forget to mention that I've been gay since I was 7??"

"How does he say this stuff so casually?!?!"

Nishinoya smiles "Cause it doesn't embarrass me. Welp imma practice. Can someone spike? I need to work on aim for setting."

Asahi "Ah I can?"

Sugawara, Daichi, and Tanaka notice the tips of Nishinoya's ears turning pink and smirk at each other.

Asahi and Nishinoya go to the court to practice.

Daichi "I think we found his weakness."

Kageyama "His sets? They aren't the best but he's getting better."

Sugawara glances back "Asahi-san. That's Noya-san's weakness."

"Huh?"

Tanaka "The last time Noya looked embarrassed was whenever the two of us were walking to my house and I was teasing him about-"

 _"Tanaka-San look out!!!"_

Tanaka is knocked over by a volleyball.

Asahi and Nishinoya rush over there to check on him.

Tanaka sits up and smirks at Nishinoya "I remembered."

A faint blush spreads on Nishinoya's cheeks

"Sh-Shut up Ryu!!!"

They all notice his voice change and the blush.

Tsuki "Pfft!!!! Hahahaha!!!!"

They all look st him then start laughing too.

Nishinoya looks around and feels himself heating up "R-Ryu? Y-you didn't say it right?"

Tanaka smiles "Nah. It's funnier not to say it and for it to remain an unspoken joke."

Nishinoya punches him "You didn't have to bring it up. That was a long time ago."

"It was 3 weeks ago!!!"

They all start laughing harder and Nishinoya groans grabbing Tanaka's collar and dragging him out.

Nishinoya glances over his should "Don't ask. Or you _will_ regret it."

Asahi puts his hand on Nishinoya's shoulder "Noya-San? Can you let Tanaka-San go?"

Nishinoya let's go and blushes slightly "S-sorry…"

Asahi "You'll tell us right?"

Nishinoya looks at the floor "Absolutely _not_."

"Why not, Yu?"

"A-Asahi…"

Daichi "Asahi is the only one who can get Nishinoya to talk."

Sugawara "Yea this could work."

Asahi "Well? Yu? Why don't you tell us?"

Nishinoya blushes and clenches his fist "I-I… I'm not letting you use that card this time Asahi dumbass!!!!!" He runs out

Asahi sighs "Damn. That usually works?"

Tanaka looks at the door as Asahi sits back down with them.

Tanaka "Random question? How many of you are gay or at least like guys?"

1st years "Me."

2nd years "Us too."

3rd years "Same."

Tanaka "Who likes girls?"

Kiyoko, and Yachi "Me?"

Tanaka "IS THIS WHOLE TEAM GAY?!?!?!"

Team "Yes."

Daichi "Asahi. Shouldn't you go check on Noya?"

Asahi "Not sure if that's a good idea? Me and Tanaka are ones that shouldn't check on him. Suga? Daichi?"

"Parent mode activated……"

"Let's go."

Dadchi and Sugamama go after Nishinoya.

Hinata "Asahi-san? Are you and Nishinoya-san dating?"

"Eh?"

"Well?"

"Well…"

The three come back inside

Nishinoya looks at them "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Sit back down."

Nishinoya sits back down between Asahi and Tanaka.

Hinata "Random question?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you two dating? Asahi-San? Nishinoya-San?"

The two turn red and look away from each other.

Tanaka "It's an unspoken thing. Don't bring it up often. Noya will go crazy and trust me. You do NOT want to deal with him mad!!"

Noya smiles and stabs him in the side "Ryuu I'm gonna fucken kill you"

End


End file.
